When Things Happen - A Brionne's Kind-Of Love Story
by A Chill Potato
Summary: Marine the Brionne tells her story about how her relationship with the Dusk Lycanroc, Dusty, formed, beginning when they were their pre-evolved forms. She tells us about the events that occurred, how Dusty disappeared, and how they met up again after the events of Ula'ula Island.


**When Things Happen - A Brionne's Kind-Of Love Story**

Hi! My name is Marine. I'm a Brionne with a love story of my own to share! A story that begins back when I used to be a Popplio, just starting out on her journey with her new trainer!

Before I get to the story, though, I wanna talk a little about myself so you know who I am! I'm cheerful, I love the performing arts, and I love, love, LOVE to put in a good day's work! I was soooo excited when my trainer, Selene, picked me to be her starter! It was always my dream to go out into the world and express my talents as a singer, dancer, and, especially, a balloon-blower-upper! I'll admit, though, things were new and overwhelming at first, especially after I met the one who would later become my boyfriend... A Rockruff who my trainer caught and named Dusty, cause he would always roll around in the dirt and get covered in dust. _Ugh_... _Rock_ types.

The first time I met Dusty was at Ten Carat Hill, when my trainer decided to train my teammate, Purrl the Meowth, and I in this magnificent clearing inside the hill. There were Rock types _everywhere_ here! It was an easy training sesh for me, being a Water type and all, but Purrl? She was always laid back and lazy about training. I _love_ to train, but, her? She could _care less_. It was no wonder why I was always stronger than her. I never understood why she was so _lax_ about it all! ...I mean, yeah, her "lax nature" is a thing, but, me, being a hardworking, _hardy-natured_ soul, we were like total opposites! But, anyway. ... _Ahem_. As you can see, I have a habit of straying off topic. _Whoopsie! ~_

Anyway, Purrl was laying back in the grass, dozing off like she tends to do, when a Rockruff pounced on her out of the blue!

" _MREOW!_ " Purrl screamed, waving her Fury Swipes in all directions!

"Hi, there!" The Rockruff seemed cheerful as a Ribombee, wagging his tail and eager to get to know us. He sniffed Purrl out, and let me tell you, Purrl was _soooo_ angry!

"What was THAT for, huh?! Can'tcha see a Meowth's tryna get her daily dose of 16-hour sleep?!"

"16 _hours?!_ Wow! That sure is a _lot!_ "

The Rockruff then sees me. "Hi, there!" He suddenly runs up to me. "What're _you_ , friend?!"

"F- _Friend?!_ ...I... I d-don't even know you...!"

I was _super_ shy when he came up to me like that! So much that I accidentally released Water Gun on the pup!

" _OW!_ " His HP was lowered... _quite a bit_. Oops...

He gets up, shaking the water off. He growls at me! "You pack a _punch_ , dude! If it's a fight you want, then I'll give it to ya! _Raff-ruff!_ "

His vital spirit was _so_ overwhelming to me at first. I've never met someone like him... And I thought _I_ was the overbearing one!

My trainer turns around and sees this Rockruff as we were about to fight. " _AWWWWW!_ Aren't YOU just the cutest little thing?!"

Purrl and I exchanged glances. Selene's seen Rockruffs before. Of _course_ they're adorable, but, _this_ one? This one just seemed... _too_ overbearing. Regardless, though, my trainer caught him. And now, he's one of us. He had a "jolly nature." Cute, but...not so smart. His curiosity _always_ got the better of him. One time, he even followed a _Team Skull_ member around, only because he smelled the malasada he was eating! This Rockruff was more of a brawny type than a brainy one, _loving_ to battle and determined to train. He even interrupted battles a lot of the time, just to get in on the fun! Ohh, _Dusty..._ You silly thing...

Dusty the Rockruff. That's his name. A jolly Rockruff who was always happy, and loved to fight. ...and roll in the dirt. _Yeah_... That's the _one thing_ I dislike about him...

* * *

As we traveled around Akala, we got to know Dusty. Dusty _loved_ to explore. He _loved_ to meet new people and Pokemon. He loved _everything_. Absolutely _anything_ new and exciting.

Purrl even questioned him about it one day. "Dude... Don'tcha ever _hate_ anything?"

Dusty eagerly shook his head. "Nope!"

Purrl grimaced. "Not even _sleep?_ "

"I don't sleep!" Dusty barked happily, panting, wagging his tail.

"Tch..." Purrl was annoyed. "No wonder you're so high-wired and on edge all the time."

My sarcastic partner, Purrl, everyone. She may be lazy, but she's definitely got a high IQ to make up for it.

But, yeah. Dusty had the Vital Spirit ability. The ability prevents Pokemon from falling asleep. It was always a _drag_ getting him to fall asleep, but no matter what, our trainer never gave up on him. I love Selene for that, not giving up on us over anything! Selene is truly amazing!

Considering how Dusty loved everything, he also _loved_ to train, just like me. Training was how we _really_ got to know each other.

One day, I was blowing bubble balloons, making them float in the air. Dusty used Rock Throw on them. I wanted to use the balloons to practice my jumping and maneuvering skills, but Dusty enjoyed watching them _pop! Pop_ , like fireworks! I was so annoyed at first, but then we realized it was a way for Dusty to train using his Rock-type move, so we stuck with it. I remember watching him throw his rocks skillfully as he improved. Watching him, determined as he was, I was just so amazed! We always had fun training together when we were younger.

* * *

As we lapped around Akala, Selene had caught three more teammates: Tiffany the Bounsweet, Ghost the Cubone, and Hugsy the Stufful. It was the seven of us, including me. Each new team member we gathered, Dusty would always greet them by either pouncing on them or rubbing against them with the _stones_ in his fur. Ouch... Tiffany especially didn't react kindly to it. A swift Razor Leaf from her kept poor Dusty away. She's the independent, sassy type.

Ghost was different. If you saw Dusty and Ghost together, you'd _swear_ they were best friends. _Ever_. Dusty's jolly nature and Ghost's quirky nature mixed perfectly, and they were like two peas in a pod! _Ugh_... Just _seeing_ it was enough to rub me the wrong way. Dusty wasn't training as much with me anymore since Ghost joined the team, especially since Ghost lugs that huge bone club of his around...

...What? ...What're you thinking? I'm...I-I-I'm not jealous, if that's what you think! Everyone's only _training_ , remember? _Sheesh!_ Gimme a _break!_

...Anyway, then there's Hugsy. Hugsy was always very shy. Shier than when I first went out into the world! He is totally of the gentle nature, but he accidentally... _crushes_ others with his literal bear hugs. The poor cub! He's only being nice! He may be able to break rocks with his _arms_ , but he truly _is_ a gentle teddy! ...Also, he has a habit of repeating his name. "Hugsy! Hugsy! Hugsy!" Hee hee... Adorable! It's like he can't get over his new name!

Dusty underestimated Hugsy's strength, and I swear, since Hugsy hugged him, Dusty was afraid to ever go near him again! I can't help but giggle from the thought of it. I've never seen Dusty so scared! Hee hee~

The six of us trained together through Akala, finished the trials, encountered _more_ Team Skull thugs and met their admin, Plumeria, defeated them, and _finally_ battled against Kahuna Olivia. When Olivia sent out her midnight Lycanroc, one of Rockruff's evolved forms, Dusty just eagerly decided to battle against him, as if he, himself, wanted to prove his strength... I'd never seen Dusty be like this before. He was _never_ this super serious about anything until then! Unfortunately, Lycanroc's power overtook Dusty. Dusty experienced his first defeat. He had _never_ been beaten before! And this... This is where I made the biggest mistake I could make in my battling career...

I...took over the battle and knocked out Olivia's Lycanroc without any trouble. And that's when... I evolved into a Brionne.

The battle was won, and we won the Rockium Z. Selene obtained her stamp. We rushed to the Pokemon Center to heal everyone. When Dusty was discharged from the Center, he seemed down... I felt really bad for him. He had never been defeated before. Matters had only gotten worse when he saw me. The _new_ me. _Evolved_ and _stronger_ me.

Dusty growled at me. He seemed... _jealous_. He was clearly mad at me. In fact, he seemed mad at everyone. It's as if he changed right before our eyes. Previously he was the cheerful, energetic, dusty pup he usually was, but, _this_...

* * *

Dusty's disposition only grew worse as we traveled around Ula'ula Island. He started refusing to listen to Selene's orders. He started to eat his food wildly, wolfing it down as if he'd been starving for _days_. He started training more independently and growled at anybody who came near him. He became violent... He started chewing on things around him. Including our teammates. Whenever Selene scolded him for it, he would run away to be alone and train by himself.

One day, after we all, except Dusty, defeated Acerola's Ghost Trial, I had had enough of his aloof, aggressive behavior. I encountered him on it.

"Listen, Dusty," I said. "You're acting like this, over that _one loss?_ It doesn't even matter anymore. You shouldn't let that change who you are!"

Dusty growled. "You took my victory from me. Against my evolved form! You even _evolved_ from it! Do you even know how _embarrassing_ that is to me?!"

I was foolishly stubborn. "Yeah, well, so what?! These things happen, Dusty! You know, you didn't _have_ to fight against Lycanroc!"

Dusty then kicked sand in my eyes! "...Buzz off."

...After I cleared my eyes of the sand, I realized Dusty was gone!

"Dusty?"

I looked around. The area was silent...

"Dusty!"

...Nothing...

I ran back to Selene! I bwarked up at her - she may not have understood my Pokemon cries, but thanks to her Rotom-dex, Rotom could translate my words!

"Zz-ZZT! Dusty ran away?! Zz-zzt?!"

"Oh, no...!" Selene became worried.

Our team split up to search for Dusty. Selene called for Stoutland, a Ride Pokemon, to see if he could sniff out Dusty's scent. He sniffed everywhere in the village, eventually leading all of us up to the Aether House, where our search was interrupted. We encountered Team Skull, _again_... And we beat them, _again_...

However, this time, Plumeria and her gang of grunts had stolen a Pokemon! "If you want us to return the Pokemon, then you'll have to come to us. Alone. The boss is dying to meet you, hmmph! See you at our base in Po Town!"

At first, I thought they were referring to Dusty! But, it turned out to be a little girl's Yungoos. "Pokemon," however, could mean one, or possibly more. Could this mean...Dusty had been... _pokenapped?!_

...

...I felt horrible for what I said. I felt that my foolhardiness and stubborn pride lead me to say the things I shouldn't have said. I felt...like it was _my_ fault Dusty ran away...

* * *

Selene wanted to call the police, but the area was rid of them, due to Team Skull's presence. Before going to Po Town, Selene had told Acerola about Dusty's situation and asked her, and even our friends, Hau and Lillie, to keep an eye out for Dusty in case he returned while we went to Po Town. They agreed, saying they'd keep a lookout.

And so, our team and I, we continued to search as we went on our way to Po Town. We tried and tried, day and night, to search for Dusty. He just...up and...disappeared...

...

We reluctantly entered Po Town, after meeting the sole policeman living there, named Nanu. I could tell Selene wanted to ask for help in search of Dusty, but Nanu seemed to have had enough on his plate already, dealing with Team Skull's foolishness all the time. He isn't even all that _enthusiastic_ about it... I wouldn't blame him, though. If I were handling Team Skull like that, I wouldn't be too thrilled about it, either.

It was the only place left to search, after all - Acerola had told the other trial captains about Dusty, too. _They_ didn't see him, either...

* * *

We intruded Team Skull Boss Guzma's room, where Yungoos was being held captive! We looked around for Dusty, too. Selene stated she was there for the Pokemon.

"...And you came all the way here just for that, huh?" Guzma said.

"Not only for Yungoos, but, also, my Rockruff! Where are you hiding him, Guzma?!"

"Huh?" Guzma seemed confused. He shrugged, smirking. "If I stole your Rockruff, I'd be laughing in your face about it right now! You can't even look out for your own Pokemon?!" He laughed. "You're one messed up kid!"

 _Ooogh_ , his taunts _angered_ me! We at least managed to defeat him, that _jerk_ boss. We got Yungoos back, and Acerola happened to come by to retrieve it. We were so relieved Yungoos was safe and sound, with Nanu, too.

Selene then asked Nanu if he had seen a Rockruff come in to Po Town.

Nanu somberly shook his head. "Sorry, kid." He shrugged. "I didn't see anybody take it in, or whatever... Been guarding that entrance every day."

So, Dusty wasn't here, either...

* * *

I started giving up hope. My will to continue searching was waning... Even my team was beginning to think it wasn't worth searching anymore. Purrl and Tiffany, Tiffany now a Tsareena, stuck up their noses to searching, thinking "they were better off without Dusty." Ghost, now a Marowak, was deeply saddened by the loss of his friend. His Alolan flames seemed to dim as he dragged his bone against the ground, head low, as if mourning... And, Hugsy. Hugsy evolved into a _huuuuge_ Bewear, but even _he_ bawled his eyes out. Selene, looking at her team, seemed to lose that sparkle I'd always see in her eye...that sparkle of happiness...

I got depressed. I began losing the will to blow any more bubble balloons. It wasn't as fun without Dusty there to pop them...

...I remember our memories together.

I remember first meeting him, when he pounced on Purrl that day in Ten Carat Hill. I remember his strong, vital spirit as a younger Rockruff. I remember training with him, and us having fun popping my bubble balloons. I remember us laughing together, enjoying each other's company. I remember our _entire team_ , even, just having a good ol' time, laughing and caring for each other all the same...

All this time, I felt something strange when I was around Dusty. Being away from him now made me feel...empty. As if something was missing...

I always felt my heart racing for some reason when I was around him. Now that I was older, I had realized...

 _I really, really liked him. I had a crush on him._

I cried when I realized this! We were flying on the back of a Rider Charizard, Selene and I, and we had searched for Dusty from the air. He was _nowhere_ on the island... I was so sad...

We were about to fly down to Tapu Village again. Selene petted me to reassure me.

"I know how you feel, Marine... I'm sad, too."

I sniffled. Selene then pulled me close and hugged me. _Ohh_ , how she was amazing... She always knew how to make me feel better, with hugs and food. She pulled out a Poke Bean and let me eat it. Charizard snorted in response to this when we landed on the beach near Tapu Village. Selene happily gave Charizard a Poke Bean, too. Feeling grateful, Charizard flew off into the sunset in the distance. I actually took a moment to stare at the horizon. The sun setting kind of set off a greenish glow in the distance, like a green kind of "flash" before the sun completely set behind the horizon. It felt...almost reassuring to see.

* * *

Lots had taken place after everything that had occurred so far. We had to rush off to Aether Paradise to save Lillie - from Aether themselves! We battled and battled alongside Hau's and Gladion's teams, and when we reached a certain point in the Paradise, we found out that Team Skull and Aether were _operating together_. We were _super_ shocked! It was even more of a shock to see President Lusamine's true colors, and that she, Lillie, and Gladion were _all related_. _Super-gosh!_

Literally _so much_ happened after the course of these events that I can't even explain it without jumbling up my words, so, I think I'm just gonna skip to the part where I met a Lycanroc, who was much different from any other Lycanroc we'd seen!

We were on Poni Island, the final island, where we defeated Kahuna Hapu and continued on through Vast Poni Canyon. There was a huge abundance of powerful Pokemon and trainers! It was a difficult road to travel. However, we did manage to get to the final trial site of our journey! We had to face the strongest Totem Pokemon of them all... A brute-forced Kommo-o!

Everyone in my team tried to fight against Kommo-o! But Kommo-o managed to steadily defeat nearly all of us, especially after we weakened him enough for him to call his allies to the field! Eventually, I was the only one left! Kommo-o began charging up his Clanging Scales attack! I prepared myself for the impact, when suddenly...

 _FWOOSH! CLANG!_

Kommo-o was hit by something, throwing off his attack! ...He redeemed itself.

 _FWOOSH! CLANG!_

This time, Kommo-o was knocked back! His allies around him started looking around for whatever was hitting him! Suddenly, the force was hitting _them_ , too! The allies started to flee!

In the midst of the confusion, I managed to see a speck of orange hit one of my opponents! I couldn't tell what it was - it was just so _fast!_

The Kommo-o growled, preparing his Protect move! The _FWOOSH_ happened again, when - _SMACK!_ The force of Kommo-o's Protect stopped the attack! Back leaped...a _different-colored_ Lycanroc. Not only a _different-colored_ one, but it was different from the other two normal forms of Lycanroc you'd see! It was like...a _mix_ of the two...

Anyway, this orange Lycanroc stood in front of me, facing Kommo-o! Selene and I watched in awe!

"Grrrr..." growled the Lycanroc. "Relying on allies, Kommo-o? Typical of you. You hate to be defeated."

The Kommo-o growled back. "Typical of you to interrupt _another_ battle. Poking your nose in my business."

This sounded familiar... I remember back when Dusty would always appear in battles, wanting to get in on the fun.

The Lycanroc gives orders to the Kommo-o. "No more cheating, Kommo-o. Give these two a fair battle. They've worked hard to make it this far."

Kommo-o snorts, crossing his arms. "It is my job to prove that _I_ am the strongest in the entire Canyon. Why're you so protective of these particular challengers?!"

The Lycanroc was silent for a moment...then...he turned his head to look at me. His green eye shone in the sunlight.

"Because... I know they deserve to win."

I was...I-I-I suddenly felt... _Ohhh_... H-He was just...s-s-so...!

...I _blushed_ so hard. My eyes sparkled with admiration.

The Lycanroc stared. "In fact... Let me battle alongside you. Brionne."

I was shocked - this _hottie_ suddenly wanted to battle...a-alongside _me?!_

"Pffft! Fine!" Kommo-o readied himself for battle! "Let the battle continue!"

So, suddenly, Lycanroc and I were battling Kommo-o! Lycanroc turns to me. "Hey, you!"

I jumped. "Y-Yes...?"

"Blow bubble balloons."

H-H-How did he know I...blew bubble balloons...?

"...What-"

"Look, just do it, okay?"

"O...O-Okay."

So, I blew up bubble balloons. Lycanroc used the winds of his speed to blow the bubbles towards Kommo-o! Kommo-o was eventually surrounded by my bubbles! Kommo-o unleashed his Clanging Scales attack - it was blocked by my bubbles! The bubbles exploded from his attack, confusing him as they _popped_ extremely loud!

"Stone Edge!"

 _Crack - BOOM!_ Kommo-o was launched in the air by Lycanroc's Stone Edge!

Selene took the opportunity! "Now, Marine! Moonblast!"

I managed to launch my Moonblast move! I finally landed a direct hit on Kommo-o!

" _GYAAAAAAAAGH!_ "

Down Kommo-o fell! He crash-landed into the earth! He lied there, moaning... He couldn't get up!

Selene cheered! I cheered! We did it! ...But, with the help of some strange Lycanroc.

Lycanroc stood there, next to Kommo-o. He turns to us. "...Go. Take the Z-Crystal and get going."

Selene took possession of the Dragonium Z. She thanked the Lycanroc and ran ahead! I stayed behind for a bit to stare at Lycanroc a bit longer. He was just... _so hot_...

Lycanroc stared back. He shook his fur of the dust - his luscious white mane flowed as he did so. "Don't you have something to do? A trainer to follow?"

"Oh!" I'd forgotten about Selene. "Yeah! Th-Thanks!"

I leaped ahead, catching up to my trainer. I looked back... but the Lycanroc was gone!

...I could only continue forward.

...

* * *

So much happened at the Altar of the Sunne and Moone, but we managed to save the day from the Ultra Beasts! Lillie's Nebby evolved into a legendary Pokemon! It was astonishing! Then we entered Ultra Space, and it was so weird! We had to - y-you know what, at this point, I'll spare you the details...

The next time I saw Lycanroc again was after we left the Altar.

So, the Lycanroc. It was night, and there, on the top of the canyon, he stood. The sunset behind him made him appear shadow-like... He leaped down in front of us! Selene was curious about this Pokemon... What _was_ he?

Suddenly, the Lycanroc lied down...and started _rolling in the dirt! Weird!_ He seemed so serious and cool before, but now, _this?!_

Wait, but... Isn't that what... _Dusty_ used to do?!

"Wait..." Selene watched the Lycanroc. "You can't be..."

Selene's Rotom-dex came flying out! "Zz-zz-zzt! Well, I'll be a Passimian's uncle, zzt-zzt! Is that you, Dusty?!"

The Lycanroc sat up, shaking himself of the dust! Rotom did a quick scan on him.

Selene shakes her head. "I-It can't be... There's no way!"

Rotom's test came back positive. "Ding-ding-ding! Yezzz! This IS Dusty!"

My heart skipped a beat! I began to tear up!

"...Dusty?!"

Dusty silently smiled. He nodded his head.

I _squealed!_ I _screamed!_ I leaped around him! My entire team suddenly came launching out of their Poke Balls!

"Dusty?!" Ghost shouted.

"Dusty?" Purrl apathetically growled.

"Dusty!" Tiffany was shocked to see him.

"HUGSY!"

...Silly Hugsy. He _always_ says his name. _Hee hee_...

Everyone but Purrl piled in and hugged Dusty! He was back!

"...But..." Selene questioned. "How did you end up all the way out here?"

Dusty spoke in his barks and growls. Rotom translated them for her.

"It appearz, after Dusty ran away, he got distracted, sniffing out the path to the malazzzada shop back in Malie City! He accidentally followed thizzz woman carrying a Big Malazada onto one of the ferriez, and he wazzz ferried all the way to Poni Island! Dusty dizzzcovered the Vazt Poni Canyon and itzzz Pokemon, and had been training ever sinze with the other Lycanroczzz here!"

"What?!" we all simultaneously shouted.

Tiffany flipped her leaf-hair. "Wow, well..."

"That's AWESOME, 'Wak!" Ghost was amazed.

"Tch... Typical. Always a food Houndour..."

Everyone turned back to Purrl, her arms crossed. Purrl felt uncomfortable with everyone's stares.

" _Ggh_..." The Meowth squirmed. "D'oh... _Fine!_ I _guess_ it's great to see you again-"

"HUGSYYYY!" Hugsy took us all in and hugged us! He was _squishing_ us!

We were all choking! "Okay, okay! Hugsy!" Selene patted Hugsy's arm. Hugsy let us go - we all breathed. We all looked at each other...only to burst out laughing! Our laughter echoed around the canyon walls. Dusty was back - the team was together again!

...Suddenly, howling is heard around us! We all look around... Midday AND Midnight Lycanrocs were howling around us! Not one of them looked exactly like Dusty!

Selene noticed this, too. "Wait... I just realized that Dusty looks nothing like the other Lycanrocs!"

Rotom buzzed. "That's because Dusty'zzz form izzz known az a very, very rare form of Lycanroc, zzt! The Dusssk Form Lycanroc, zz-zzt!"

 _Whoa_... That even _sounded_ cool... _Dusk Form_. _That's_ what Dusty was...

Dusty howled back to the other Lycanrocs! Everyone watched and listened as the howling around them turned harmonic. It sounded so... _encouraging_. _Soothing_. All-around _wholesome_ to listen to their songs of the night.

...Suddenly, without realizing it, I started howling with them! In song! Just like them!

Dusty sat next to me. We both howled at the moon together in harmony! Our teammates sat down and listened to the beautiful sounds of dusk... Purrl even purred happily to the sounds! This continued on for another long while... It's a memory I'll never, ever forget...

* * *

When the howling stopped, we didn't realize how late it'd gotten! Selene decided to set up camp there for the night. We were fine in this area of the canyon, especially since we had a high-level Lycanroc on our team to protect us, now!

Speaking of which, Dusty and I went off alone to the top of the canyon. We sat there by the edge in the moonlight. Down below, we could see Selene and our other teammates, enjoying each others' company.

Dusty and I sat. Silently. As if we couldn't figure out what to say. _I_ certainly couldn't... Of _course_ I felt bad for everything I had said, but was I prepared to admit it?

Dusty sighed. "I'm...sorry. For running away like that."

I was shocked - Dusty admitted _his_ fault first?! He _never_ did that before!

"I..." He shakes his head. "I was...immature, back then. I was jealous of your victory against Olivia's Lycanroc. I don't know, something about that Lycanroc made me want to train more... Like, as if I was inspired to become someone like him."

"D-Dusty..." I shook my head. "It was my fault, too. I'm sorry for all the nasty things I said to you."

He looked down at me. I started blushing, he was just so... _wow_. I hid my face, stuttering as I spoke.

"I-I-I was...s-stubborn, you know? You know me, hardworking, p-passionate...about success..."

Dusty chuckled. He shook his head. "It's all in the past, now..."

 _Wow_... Dusty was... _different_. He isn't the little Rockruff we used to know. I guess growing up does that to you, but, goodness... What a _difference_ in personality! Though, I shouldn't blame him. I, too, learned from this experience. I guess, when somebody makes you mad and you say things you don't mean, and you come to regret it, it makes you realize how you truly feel about that somebody. I learned that these things _happen_. Everybody makes mistakes, and we treat them differently. Nobody's perfect... _I'm_ not perfect. I'm glad these experiences helped us to learn and grow from the past.

But, yeah. I didn't realize how much I was blushing. Dusty even noticed it.

"Are you... _blushing?_ Marine?"

I gulped. I hid my face in my flippers. "N-N...No... I-I'm...Um..."

"Marine..."

...I uncovered my face. Then, suddenly...

* _Boop!_ *

I _gasped!_ Dusty had pressed his nose against mine! I-I...didn't know how to react! I just eventually, as if naturally, closed my eyes as we rubbed noses. It was heartwarming... _Nngh_... I'm blushing, just thinking about it, now!

Dusty stopped, suddenly looking away. "S-Sorry... Was that too fast of me?"

"N-No! I-I mean... I..." ...I stopped. ...I chuckled! "I really like you, too..."

Dusty seemed to blush, but it was hard to tell...

He looked ahead. "I missed you."

My eyes sparkled as I listened to him.

"I realized that, after I came here, you were right. I didn't _have_ to fight that Lycanroc. But, in the end, now... I'm glad I did."

I smiled. I decided to huddle up against him. His fur is so soft... He placed his chin against the top of my head.

"I'm glad I fought that Lycanroc, because, now..." He closed his eyes. "...I get to be here with you like this."

"Mmhmhm..." I chuckled. I was content to hear that. Yeah... I'm glad this all happened. I'm glad the events that happened took place and lead us to where we are, now. The two of us sat there, and let me tell you, even though it was only for a while, it felt like an eternity... I felt so happy in Dusty's presence, as he did in mine.

* * *

Well... There you have it. That's our story! Hee hee... Now, we're the team of champions; we conquered the newly built Pokemon League! I'm so proud of what we've achieved! Whatever challenges we face, we'll always have each other! Especially Dusty and I... Hee hee! I love him... _sooo_ much... I look forward to the future with a bright, happy smile! Wish us luck! Hee hee~

 _-Insert scene where Dusty and Marine walk together up Mt. Lanakila, transitioning to a flashback of them walking together as their pre-evolutions...-_

 _~Le Fin~_


End file.
